<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Teachers Litlle Slut by ThatOneHumanThatlikesAnime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390748">The Teachers Litlle Slut</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneHumanThatlikesAnime/pseuds/ThatOneHumanThatlikesAnime'>ThatOneHumanThatlikesAnime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Female Protagonist, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:48:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneHumanThatlikesAnime/pseuds/ThatOneHumanThatlikesAnime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/n is your average 14 year old. High school sucks she has a lot of friends, but everything changes when she suddenly has to move away and to a new High school. The school itself had weird kids. She made a friend in English but she soon find out that would be the worst class she'd ever have had</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Feitan (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi. This do be my first story. I have a wild imagination. The tags are there for a reason. Not comfortable. Go away. If you don't give a flying fuck, welcome to the good side 😼</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I yawned after finally arriving home. It was a hot day today and kicking off my shoes and falling on my bed was the most heavily thing ever. I sighed on the cool sheets. I snuggled into them and relaxed my body again. I picked up my phone and saw a text message from my friend, Chris.</p><p>*-The Little Browski-*: Y/n!!!! We're getting boba tommorow with A, you wanna come????????</p><p>I giggled and typed back</p><p>*-The mf game master-*: Sure-</p><p>Before I finished I heard a knock at my door and I groaned as I slid of my bed leaving phone there and got up walking towards the door. I opened it and saw my mom with 'that' look on her face "Yes mom?" I said feeling worried. I saw her eyes started to glisten and a tear formed. My heart sank. She choked back a sob and immediately fell to the floor her (h/c) hair falling down behind her. Her crying was a I could hear. The only person I could think of was... "Where is Amity?" I said daring not to cry. She almost screamed with tears. I fell and started to cry tears of sadness. Amity was my elder sister. She had my dad's hair color and my mom's eyes. We were really close. She was the one supporting the family. She worked so hard. To find out she had been, been... Murdered by her own boyfriend? The man we trusted so much. He slitt her throat and chopped her up. That's what the cops found out. He was arrested.</p><p> </p><p>A few weeks had passed and I lay on my bed smooshing the pillow into my red face. I wiped the tears with my (s/c) hand and looked at my phone. Nothing much just a few messages from Allison and Chris. A notification from Love Nikki Dress up Queen, the game me and Amity loved..<br/>I placed my phone down and berried my face in the pillow. A knock at my door woke me up from the sudden nap I took. I got up and saw my mother. "Y/n-baby, we don't have the money to live here anymore. I'm sending you to a boarding school to Tokyo" My eyes widened. Tokyo was so far. "N-No way!" I screamed. "H-honey it's for the best" I was mad I had to leave my friends but, my mother always does whats best for me. I just looked down. "When will I be going?" I asked feeling a tear from in my eye. She looked to me and frowned. "Next week" I wanted to comment but I didn't want to my mom in pain. "Yes mom" I said looking at her and smiling.</p><p>The week had finally passed by and I was ready. I said goodbye to my mom and got on the bus. It was a rather comfy bus. Not to many people were there. It was clean. I sat down and plugged in my earphones listening to my favorite song, Rolling Girl.</p><p>The sudden stoop at the bus jolted me awake and I grabbed my stuff and made my way to the door. "Thank you ma'am" I said smiling at the bus lady. She smiled back. I got off and walked towards the gate. It was big and in big bold letters it said 'Hunters Academy Boarding School'<br/>I looked around and saw different types of kids all around. <br/>One had purple pinkish kind of hair and he seemed to be harrasing this other kid with black hair that shone green in the light. A boy with white hair tried to pull him away. They were wearing a regular T-shirt and Pants. I guess this school doesn't have uniform<br/>I made my way to the receptionist and she gave me my room key. Room 'D5'. I walked up the stairs and saw room D1, D2, D3, D4 and Finally D5. I put the key in the lock and twisted it open. It opened with ease and I looked inside to see a pretty girl with blonde hair and a purple v-neck sitting next to a girl with pink hair wearing a white tank top. "I'm guessing your our new roommate?" the pink haired girl asked in a monotone voice. "Y-yeah" I said slowly walking in nervously. "Don't be shy, this place is much better than any boring bording school" The blonde said " I'm Pakunoda and That's Machi, but please call me Paku" "I'm Y-y/n" I said smiling</p><p>I was settled in and looking through my list of classes I had to go through. "You have so many English classes" Machi said looking jealous "Is that a problem?" I asked confused. "English had the most good looking teacher ever, he's kind and sweet" I looked at the name, Mr. Portor? "he's probably in his thirties so don't simp over him" I giggled and the laughed after me.</p><p> </p><p>The next day my first lesson was amazing. I really enjoy learning about space. My favorite planet is Neptune. The idea of it being an ice kingdom was amazing. My next lesson was math. I learned the basics. Just algebra and some multiplication.<br/>I was finally at English. I felt something at the back of my head say 'Stop' 'You'll regret this'. But I had no idea why. I grabbed the handle and slid open the door to see some kids playing and messing around. I saw an open seat next to a blonde bot with a bowl cut. I walked up to the seat and sat next to him. "hi I'm Y/n" I smiled. "Oh! I'm Shalnark" He smiled back. "I heard Mr. Portor is a nice teacher?" I said trying to kill the awkwardness. "He really is, but don't make him mad or he will.. Nevermind" He stopped talking as soon as the door opened. Oh. My. God. He was beautiful. He had black hair nearly touching his broad shoulders. His face was gorgeous. His Grey eyes were misty and mysterious. "good morning class" He said placing down his files not looking ul from the check list he was reading"We have a new student...if Miss Y/n L/n could stand ul and introduce yourself that would be fan-" He stood when he looked to you. His eyes looked like the widened. He stared for a while the turned back." Introduce yourself" He said looking at me. I nervously got up and spoke "I'm Y/n L/n, I like drawing and reading" I said and immediately sat back down. I heard giggles at the back. I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was Shalnark. "Okay class turn to page 56, we are going to learn about comprehension and the format of it. Some kids groaned at the back. After he was done reading, he let us have the rest of the lesson off. If we dont bother him, he won't bother us. I spoke To Shalnark about my favorite TV Show which also turned out to be his favorite. We talked and laughed about or favorite scenes. I didn't even realize the Rey pair of eyes staring at me.</p><p>'Who the hell does this brat think she is? Talking to that shit. I want her to talk to me like that. I want her to laugh because of me. I...I want...her'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The English teacher explains boundaries to the class, but what if he doesn't follow them himself?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next week was just school, my mom was doing great and I had made a new friend, Shalnark. Turns out we had a lot in common. We both loved to play games, sometimes in lunch we'd pull out our phones and play a game called PUBG Mobile, (The school supplied us with Wi-Fi, which was a plus for us.) Before we had lunch, we had English. I grew to love english with my new teacher. He was so nice and kind to everyone and very helpful. The bell had rang for English and I sprinted there since our teacher would get mad if we were late. I opened the door and walked inside. I waved at Shalnark and sat beside him. "Sup" I sat pushing my seat in. " Sup" He did a little peace sign in front of his chest and I giggled. Mr. Portor walked in. <br/>"Good Morning Class" He had a mannequin with him. "Good Morning Mr. Portor" The class including myself and Shalnark sang back. " Today I brought my mannequin, Mrs. Chindle with me" There were giggles in the class. "We are going to learn about boundaries" He stood the mannequin straight up and said " So if I were to touch Mrs. Chindle... hmmmm here" He poked at her plastic breast "would that be right". "No" The class laughed back "If I were to touch her, let's say... here!" He touched her inner thigh of plastic "Is that right" The class was dying of laughter. </p><p>"Now takes this as an example, no touching the three B's " "What does t-that mean sir?" I looked towards a girl with cute black hair and glasses at the back " No touching the Boobs, butts or balls" The class died. The girl blushed and nodded her head. "Now we are going to write this in the exam, it will consist of a paragraph, that you must decode finding the adjectives and nouns in it, and there will be an essay about respecting others, or a dialogue with a friend or somebody talking to you asking why it is important, don't forget the word counts and your rough draft" He wrote everything on the board and ordered the class to write it down. I got out my pencil and began to write down, but I couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes on me. I ignored it and continued. </p><p> </p><p>Lunch break was finally here and I got a ham and cheese sandwich with a apple juice and some carrots with it. Me and Shalnark pulled out our phones and opened PUBG Mobile. We got in a duo game and we were winning so far. I nearly shouted with joy when I got a No-scope head shot and continued. "Nice head shot" A familiar voice that wasn't Shalnark's said. Shit, it was a teacher. I turned my head around to see Mr. Portor with a furious look on his face. "Hand me your phone" He stuck his hand out. I hesitated. "Now before I give you a detention as well" I was about to protest " Fine detention and your phone gets confiscated" My eyes widened. "Another week of detention it is then" I quickly handed him my phone. "Thank you, I'm expecting to see you in my office tomorrow" My mouth was open and my eyes wide. "Huh?" Was all I managed to choke out from the shock. Shalnarks eyes were wide to. I turned back around on my seat and lay down in my arms pouting. Fucking teacher, why is he so nosy. </p><p> </p><p>I have her phone. I stared at it while I sat at my desk. The cover had some paint on it other than that it was clear. Her screen had some cracks. I switched it on. The background was of a giant shark in a wave about to eat somebody. I swiped up. It was locked. I turned it to the light and there, fresh movements of her delicate finger. I did the pattern and it unlocked. The background was of a dark fantasy jungle. I scrolled through her phone and saw some apps, PUBG Mobile, Among us, I became a dog, Love Nikki: Dress up Queen. I found her gallery. I opened it. Inside was a few pictures of assignments and stuff. I scrolled down and saw a picture of a game character. There was the same picture of the shark. I finally saw one picture of herself. Beautiful, (h/l) (h/c) hair. Her shimmering (e/c) eyes. I quickly got out a cable and connected her phone to my laptop, I transferred the photo to my laptop. She was so fucking perfect. I opened her google to see her browse history. I scrolled down and saw nothing interesting. It was really boring in there. I went out and switched the phone off. I brought it to my nose and smelled it. It smelled just like her. It smelled the way her bed did, her clothing and everything. God, the things I have planned for her.</p><p> </p><p>Fucking stupid, mother fucking dumbass teacher. I cursed in my head on the next day afternoon. Now I have fucking sit in his shitty office. I was pretty mad. I knocked on the door and after hearing a 'enter' I opened it and walked in. He stood up and walked towards the chair. He walked towards the door and I swear I heard a click. My head followed him as he sat down. "You obviously know why you are here" I looked down. "Hmm, you seem angry" I looked up at him and glared at him. Did he just chuckle. " I could give your phone back on one condition" My eyes widened. " What is it?" I asked eagerly. "It will also bring your grades up, here is one of your best tests you did" It was a 5 out of 25 "Not to good you see? And you need english to pass, am I right" He hummed. I was getting worried of what it was. "What is i-it?" I asked. "It's simple, you must give your mind, body and soul to me, forever" I nearly choked on thin air. "W-what?" I said slowly standing up. "I hope you heard my correctly, I don't like repeating myself" I completely stood up "M-mr. Portor, is this a joke" "My Love, please just call me Feitan" I started to back away. He stood up and started to stalk towards me. " All you have to do is obey me and love me, that's it, unless you don't.." He jumped towards me and I screamed. He covered my mouth. He ripped off my T-shirt and I tried to pull him away. He slid my sports bra down with ease exposing my breasts. He pulled out his phone and snap he took a shot of m bare chest.</p><p>My eyes were widened with shock. He let me go and I scrambled towards the door covering my chest. "If you don't listen to me, I will post this where everyone will see what a whore you are, what will your little friend think? " He cooed getting closer. He showed me the picture, shit I did look like a slut. Just as he took it his hand left my mouth leaving it wide open, my face red and my (s/c) chest revealed. I looked away in embarrassment. I was covering my chest with my knees. "Your so fucking perfect" He mumbled standing up. "Now, of course I'll give you a choice" he said finally looking away from the phone and placing it down. "You either agree and get your phone back and get good grades or you fail, all your friends expelled and this picture posted for everyone to see, and either way I will have you, I'll give two days to decide, tell anyone and there will be problems." I nodded my head gabbed my shirt and pulled my bra up. I put it back on and I could feel his eyes on me the whole time. I opened the door and left, tears dared to fall from my eyes, but I couldn't let them.</p><p> </p><p>Or else....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Y/n doesn't know what to do about the situation. But her teacher knows exactly what to do..</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is NSFW. So yeah</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My stomach felt sick. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to deny all that happened. I wanted to wake up the next morning a this never happened, but no. I have to live with this shit. I climbed in my bed. Paku and Shizuku decided to go visit their parents. I was left alone in my dorm. I was tossing and turning. I hated this. I want to talk to somebody but... I can't. I held onto my chest and tears fell down my face. </p><p> </p><p>I don't know what time I fell asleep but I woke up to a weird sensation. My body felt hot. I looked around hazily and noticed the lump in my bed. I ripped my blanket off. My pants were missing and something between my legs. My eyes adjusted, it was him. I moaned at the feeling of his tongue. My hands instantly moved to cover my mouth. He lifted his head and looked at me. "Be quiet" He put his head back down and continued to swirl his tongue around. I felt the drool on my hand as I tried to suppress my moans from escaping my lips. I wanted to shout "STOP" and kick him away but, I couldn't. I hated this. "W-why?" Was all I said. He ignored me. I suddenly let out a gasp when pleasure took over. He pulled away. I looked at him. I didn't see him as anything but my teacher. I looked away in embarrassment. He came forward and started to suck and nibble on my left breast while his hand massaged the soft tissue. I looked around my room for a way to escape. I suddenly noticed his phone. If I could grab it and smash it. I could stop this. I could report him and get him arrested. He stopped and I suddenly heard a belt being unbuckled. My eyes widened with fear. My instincts kicked in and I  kicked him away and got up to run towards his phone. I grabbed it and threw it on the floor, hard. It broke. A sound of happiness left my lips.</p><p>I suddenly felt something hard hit the back of my head along with a crash on the floor. I fell down groping at my head and hissing in pain. My head hurt so much, it felt like I got hit by a bus. "Jesus Christ, you fucking slut"  I felt Mr. Portor grab my ankle and pull me towards the carpet. "If you weren't such a fucking bitch, this would have been a pleasurable experience for you." He lifted my ass in the air. "But now it's going to be painful" I felt a sick feeling in my stomach. "Please don't" I sobbed. The carpet was already hurting my face. He finally unbuckled his belt and threw it across the room. I just berried my face in the carpet and sobbed. My head was aching. I felt something long and hard press against my back. No fucking surprise to what it was. </p><p>No I didn't want this. I started to kick again. He let go and I crawled away as quickly as possible. I was nearly at the door. At this point I didn't care if I didn't have pants on. I nearly grabbed on to the door. I choked in surprise and pain when something kicked my ribs and stomach. I fell down holding on my stomach. "Why can't you just fucking love me like I love you" "Because your my teacher! You psychopath!" I shouted. I could feel his angry aura leak out. Shit, shouldn't have said that. I lifted my head and tried to apologize "I-i'm sorr-" I felt a painful stinging sensation go across my face. I felt blood trickle down from my nose. Hah he just slapped me? I looked up towards him. He looked furious. He grabbed my wrist and dragged me towards the carpet. I tried to fight back. I tried to stand up and pull away. I turned the other way he slammed me on floor before I stood up. My face scratched on the carpet. I hissed from the pain. His hand was holding my neck down. My whole body was in pain. I just gave up and started to cry. He let go of my neck and grabbed on my hips. His nails dug deeply into my skin. I felt his member poke at my entrance. I continued to sob. He started to push in.</p><p>I wanted scream from the pain. I gripped on the carpet. "S-stop!" I screamed. "Its hurts" I said trying to get away. He held on. He suddenly shoved himself into me. My mouth was hanging open. The sudden pain left me shocked. My inside felt full. I hated it. He pulled out again. Was he realizing was he was doing is wrong? Would he stop? My hopes got high. He jammed himself back into me again. I hated it. He repeated it. It hurt so much.</p><p>He was thrusting faster and faster at a inhumane speed. I started to feel unwanted pleasure. I was a panting and moaning mess. He was continuously thrusting in and out of me. My body was hot. I felt a burning sensation. I came. My juices were flowing down my legs. </p><p>After a while of fucking me from behind her started to grunt and his cock started to twitch. He was close. I was drooling. "S-ngh-stohp" Was all I managed to choke out. His thrusts became sloppy. He suddenly stopped and released on my back. I felt to the ground busy panting when he let me go. He got up and buckled his belt back in his pants. "Next time, I expect you not to be so difficult" He said looking back at me with a furious look. I passed out when he left from how tired I was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Y/n doesn't want to accept this, but she has no choice.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week had passed.</p><p>I cried and cried and cried. Everything hurt. God I hated him. But what could I do...nothing.</p><p>I wanted to scream but, Machi and Paku were sleeping. You heard a small sound of paper from the door. You slowly got up and walked towards the door. There was a small white envelope. I picked it up and examined it. It said "To: Y/n". My stomach twisted. I went and sat on my bed. I slowly opened it. I took it out and read it in the moonlight. </p><p> </p><p>Dear Y/n</p><p>I request you come to my room at midnight.<br/>If you don't, you know the consequences.<br/>You must wear the underwear in the box I left at your door. </p><p>Feitan</p><p>I looked to the clock. It was now 11:39.</p><p>I walked to the door and opened it to find a box. I picked it up. I walked back to my bed after closing the door. I opened it. Inside was a lacy bra, it had a matching pair of panties. Another thing in the box was a small egg shaped plastic looking things. I couldn't see it properly. But I could tell it was pink. Underneath it was a small note saying "Don't forget to wear this, you know where it goes" I shivered. There was gag in the box as well. I went into the bathroom and changed putting everything in place. The egg felt uncomfortable. The gag hurt my mouth and the underwear made me feel like a slut.</p><p>I put on a shirt over everything but kept that gag on as do following the instructions. I walked around to his room. I knocked. No answer. I knocked again. The door opened. There he was. He smirked and dragged me in and immediately slammed me against the wall. I let out a muffled whimper. He attacked my neck with rough kisses and he started to dry hump me. I tried to choke down the moan but it released as a muffled moan. </p><p>He stopped and pulled down my shorts and lifted up my shirt. My legs were shaking as I was to scared to move away from the wall. He stared at my ass and I looked back to the wall and leaned my head on it. Tears fell from my face. I sudden vibration in lower regions made me jump. Was it that egg thing? It started to get rough. My juices leaked down my legs and I left out muffled moans as I let my hands and chest rest on the wall. My legs were quivering and shaking. </p><p>It felt so sensitive. I let out a muffled scream as I came. I felt my juices leak down my legs. He came up behind me and unclipped the gag. I saw a string of saliva connected to it as I panted. "Fucking slut.." He mumbled. Tears ran down my face. He placed the gag somewhere and came up behind me. He slipped my bra off and placed him cold hand on my breast. He started to massage it roughly making me whimper.</p><p>He started to tweak a nipple and dry hump me again. I could feel his length against my ass. "Fuck.." He groaned in my ear. I was moaning, panting and shaking at his touch. He stopped and moved to remove my panties. He removed them. I could feel the fresh cold air on my woman hood. </p><p>I gasped at him immediately sticking his fingers in my vagina. He pulled out with the vibrator. </p><p>He stepped back to look at his work. I was quivering my hair was messy and juices flowed down my legs.</p><p>He grabbed my hand and led me to the desk in his room. He turned me around a lay me down on it facing up. He spread my legs. He bent down and started to attack my twat. <br/>He tongue moved swiftly across my entrance and lapped up all the juice. I was moaning and shivering. </p><p>After a while of him eating me out I came. He pulled away. He stood looking at me with a panting mouth and my hands at my head. He began to unbuckle his belt. I didn't want to, not again, if I could do something, and run and let a hall monitor catch us then I'm saved. Just how? I looked to my side and saw a fake plant with real dirt in it. Unlike the one that was in my room, the pot is plastic. I looked at him and at that moment his member sprang out. My god, it was huge. It was pale and pink at the tip. </p><p>I looked at the pot and him again, he started to lean down, Now or never.</p><p>I grabbed the pot and slashed the dirt at his face and slid of the table quickly. I ran towards the door, I was so relieved, finally..<br/>I stopped, he started laughing. I looked to him. "Come on, that was disobedient, come lay back down and I won't hurt you anymore." I turned to him and he had a sadistic smirk planted on his face.</p><p>"Come on" He gestured for me to come back. My hand went for the door slowly but then stopped. "Your my little slut, and you know you want me" He walked towards the one seat couch and sat down. His member twitched. "Come sit". He patted his lap. My hand came to my side. I walked towards him "Now that's a good little slut". I stood in front of him and slowly spread my legs across him. I grabbed his cock and slowly guided it to my wet vagina. I slowly slid until I reached the end.</p><p>I started to move. He was so gentle this time, it actually felt good. I rode on his hard member. He put his hands on my waist. This was nice. I leaned my head in the crook of his neck. He started to nibble on my neck. </p><p>I was about to cum " Can you hold it in? I want to do this with you" He said it as a lover, not an enemy, was I wrong about him? I just nodded. He started to grunt. I tried my best to hold it. I looked at him for approval and he nodded. I came and he quickly pulled out and it spurted out between us. I was panting. I fell against him. He was breathing heavily. The sticky substance was warm. "I'm up for a shower" He said with a small laugh. He slowly stood up while holding me like a child and walked to his bathroom. </p><p>He placed me down on the carpet. He stripped of his clothing. I looked up to see his abs. I blushed at the sight. He started the shower. He picked me up in a bridal style and slowly helped me stand up. I stood up and embraced the warm water. He hugged me under the water. "Let's not be disobedient next time?" "Mhm" Was all I managed to say. He slowly turned me around and bent me down. "Hmmm" He hummed. "Do you want me to do it again?" He asked. My face turned red. I whispered "Y-yes please". "What do you want me to do?" He asked with his rusty voice. I swallowed "I want you to, f-fuck me" I said softly. "I can't hear you properly." "I want you t-to fuck m-me, Feitan" I said swallowing the lump in my throat. "That's better". </p><p>He thrusted into me quickly making me gasp. He was thrusting roughly. I moaned his name. Was this what actual love felt like? He leaned my head against the wall and I placed my hand on there. He continued to thrust until we both came. </p><p>He washed up and helped me wash up. After that he sent e back to my room.</p><p> </p><p>I actually felt loved.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for all the kudos, I hope you enjoyed this &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>